whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages Europe
|price = Print: $21.95 PDF: $12.99 }} Dark Ages Europe is a setting book for Dark Ages: Vampire that details the powers of Europe, and of the European vassal states in the Middle East, as they existed in the Dark Medieval of the World of Darkness. Portions of the book update various cities and characters from their circa-1197 CE state (as seen in Vampire: The Dark Ages) to the year 1230 (the setting of the Revised Dark Ages line of games). Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Shadowed Kingdoms :The peace of the Long Night is over, and we must fight for our very survival. Each of us, the so-called lords of the night, claims domains and influence across this fractured continent. Some of us stand as feudal lords, others as gods, but it is over these lands and these hearts that we do battle. :Bloodied Battlefields :Dark Ages Europe'' is the major setting book for the new Dark Ages line. All the nations and kingdoms of medieval Europe are examined, along with the vampiric monarchs and fiends who infest them. From the Languedoc rent by the Albigensian Crusade, to the vampiric Baronies of Avalon ruled by the Methuselah-God Mithras, Dark Medieval Europe is a dangerous place. Be sure to learn your way around.'' :Dark Ages Europe'' includes:'' :*''Plot and story hook for every region of Europe'' :*''Information on the mortal powers and kingdoms of the day'' :*''Vampires from every corner of Europe and beyond'' Contents Introduction Chapter One: The British Isles Written by Chris Hartford. Chapter Two: France Written by Lisa J. Steele. Chapter Three: The Holy Roman Empire Written by Oliver Hoffmann. Chapter Four: Iberia Written by James Maliszewski. Chapter Five: Italy Written by Lisa J. Steele. Chapter Six: Hungary and the Slavic East Written by Ari Marmell. Chapter Seven: Scandinavia and the Baltics Written by Bjørn T. Bøe. Chapter Eight: Byzantine Successor States Written by James Maliszewski. Chapter Nine: Outremer Written by C. A. Suleiman. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters ; Assamites: * Ahmed ibn Zayyat - Prince of Tripoli ; Brujah: * Yitzhak ben Avraham - Jewish idealist and Polish nationalist ; Cappadocians: * Bela Rusenko - Prince of Sofia ; Gangrel: * Odin, The All-High - Methuselah and center of einherjar society ; Lasombra: * Silvester de Ruiz - Lord of Iberia * Badr - Sultan of Granada ; Nosferatu: * Josef Zvi - Prince of Prague ; Toreador: * Esclarmonde la Noire - Queen of Toulouse * Salianna - Matriarch of the Courts of Love ; Tzimisce: * Shaagra - Shadow ruler of Prague ; Ventrue: * Anna Comnena - Prince of Nicea * Alexander of Paris - Methuselah and former Prince of Paris * Geoffrey du Temple - Current Prince of Paris * Hardestadt the Elder - High Lord of the Fiefs of the Black Cross * Jürgen von Verden - Seneschal of Hardestadt * Mithras - Methuselah and Prince of London * Giselher - Prince of Cologne * Julia Antasia - Prince of Frankfurt and opponent of Hardestadt ; Other: * Tanith - Baali and shadow ruler of Tyre Terminology Courts of Love, Einherjar, Knights of the Black Cross, War of Princes Category:Dark Ages: Vampire books Category:2002 releases